Octopandra
Usually Water-type Darkers are very limited in the ground, however, Octopandra Is one of the few who does operate in both places. Personality & Character Octapandra is a very territorial darker, almost always staying in his territorial waters and attacking any non-darker trespassers he finds. He does leave his territories when he's hunting or sharpening his skills, or when he is commanded diractly by the dark masters. He despised the sight of ships and boats, since he sees them a mean to declare dominance over his territories. He would not hesitate to sink any last one of them, whether they attack him or not. In battle, Octopandra always tries to make his opponents feel unsafe, claiming dominance over them. He will use the approach much more aggressively inside his territorial waters. In the seas, he prefer to attack his opponents with all of his strength and scatter them, making them insecure and unprepared. Then he will let his fog spread as he takes each one out one by one. He has neutral relationships with most of the alphas and a few betas, as long as they don't try to take his territories for themselves. Soldiers and Omegas will be haten, unless he sees them fitting to his pack. Skills & abilities Body build Octopadra has the rare ability to move freely and fight in both water and ground, and with his body structure, he can adapt himself to each place. In the water: he can use his tentacles and swims like an octopus/kraken, he is very fast in this situation. Also, his dark water abilities makes it almost impossible to defeat him in the water, a Water Guardian has a reasonable chance to survive in this battle and even win (miraculously). On the ground: He can use his dragon legs to walk and can reach an impressive speed in relation to a water type. He can also climb over some small obstacles with the support of his tentacles. However, he is physically more vulnerable in this situation. Breath Attacks Breath attacks of water and mist. He can unleash streams of water, and can stop the enemy or move it (he prefers to use it as it does more damage to the enemy); due to his Guardian level, streams of water can change into steam or ice. Deadly Fog As fog/mist consists of water, it can only make sense if he can turn the water from it into ice shards. Basically, he lets out a cloud of fog, waits until the enemy is in it, and then crystallizes the water. A lot of tiny needles everywhere. For armoured characters, it may not be deadly as these needles can't pierce the armour plates, nor damage hard scales, yet the rest... oh yes. Or, he can also turn the mist into steam. Steam is very hot, and burns. Extra Teeth He can pull out a second set of teeth to cause more damage to an opponent. Mist Emission He can cover the area with mist, and his high skill level allows him to "secrete" it from his scales. Structure Changes He can change the structure of water, turning it to solid (ice), vaporizing (steam) and all way back. He can take advantage of Ice Dragons by changing the structure of their ice and turn it into water that he can control. However, he can not control ice or steam, only change its structure. Tentacle Spikes He can pull out spikes from his tentacles, small spikes that can be used to give him support in holding things or a big spike that can be used to stab. Water Manipulation He can control the water in his favour: he can create tsunamis, whirlpools and waves. He may use manipulation to increase his speed or his pack's in the water, and slow the enemy. He also can use it to bounce himself out of the water, high enough to catch a flying enemy. Weaknesses Except light, he is vulnerable to physical damage when he is on the ground. Elemental fire may harm him as well. He also can not fly, air is the only area that he will never be able to reach to. High mountains would also give him some troubles. Backstory Octopandra's origins are unknown, he just appeared one day and began to sink ships. After some days he disrupted the whole maritime trading. He became a demon in the eyes of the sailors, horror songs and stories were written about him and the way he sank ships, they gave him the name "Creep of the Deeps". He even managed to sink all the ships of the Warfang Navy (with water manipulations) and kill some of the wingless marines. It did not take him too long to sever all Warfang's ties to the sea outside of the walls. Thanks to his deadly skills, he climbed his way to an Alpha position. After a while, he realized that he had no possibility to be beneficial in the water, because Warfang has no access to the sea anymore. He did not want to sit dawn and do nothing, so he decided to try and get out of the water. At first he could hardly walk, but with his unique body build, he was able to learn to walk after a few days. Over the time he learned to climb mountains and run. His ground abilities helped him a lot during "Bloody Dawn", as he, like the rest of the alphas, raised terror in the battlefield. During the Warfang break-in, he went through a drainage system that breached from the inside in order to give some cover to the other three alphas from underground. When the darkers retreated, he came out the same way he came in. Gallery Pl_octopandra_by_dragonoficeandfire-d96fqw5.png|Final design Chibi Octy.png|Chibi Octopadra Octopandra.png|Octopandra roaming the deeps Ss wanna know about hentai by pandesalvado-dbznlxc.png|Artwork of Octopandra Notes * Except roars, he also tends to make whale sounds; * His whale hole can sometimes emit water by a natural instinct; * He can change his voice, from low and deep to high and distorted; * He often uses other water darkers to assist him in battles. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal Category:Alpha